It's the Fear
by the dark euphie
Summary: Noatak awakens Korra's Avatar state through bloodbending. Will he be able to bring Korra back, or will she get hurt in the process.


His Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, nickalodeon does.

A/N: I love the show, but am unsure if I can pull off these characters or not. So please just be strate forward with me and tell me if this sucks or not, this was inspired by a vid on youtube done by Whistlesoup. The video: It's the Fear. Also in this fic Noatak and Tarrlok will be younger.

Summary: He met her before he knew she was the Avatar, when he found out thoug he wanted to bring out that power to help further his cause; to criple the hope of benders everywhere while he works as Amon, even if he has to use bloodbending to do so. Watching as she's overpowered by her past lives he realizes not only was this a very stupid and dangerous decision, he also don't want to see her hurt because he loves her.

Fear laces his being as he watches her lose the control of her body to her past lives, the glow is an erie reminder that Korra isn't totally her own person because of what and who she is. She is the Avatar, and all of those past lives are at the forefront because she was pushed into this state without having full control over all the elements; if she would have achieved this on her own because of an emotional struggle she might not be as dangerous as what she currently is.

However, as it stands because he wanted for his followers to fear what she could do he pushed her into this predicament with bloodbending; also threatening her friends along with himself hadn't hurt his chances either. Seeing her like this though makes him realize that what has just done will make it ten times harder to calm her down. He also knows that while in this state, she pretty much unstoppable; nothing and no one, other than Master Katara, has ever brought an Avatar out of this state. All he can do is hope that he can do the same for Korra before she hurts not only the people around her, but also herself. It's not just because he was worried for her saftey; but he'd also promised her father that while in Republic City, even though he is the main threat, that he'd protect her from harm.

Flashback

He can still remember when he'd stayed at the South Pole for those scant five years, her father had rescued him from a polar leopard that was about to strike from the shadows; he had been asleep when he'd heard a loud roar pierce the night air. Back then he'd been a seventeen year old nomad of sorts not really staying anywhere for longer than a few weeks at a time. Tonraq had offered not only to house him for a night; but also his friendship and help gaining a house and work.

She had been nine at when they first met, and she was very much like him at that age. She's been a prodigy all her life, yet unlike Yakone who consistantly scolded Tarrlok and himself, Tonraq praises her; even when she fails to perform the movements correctly the first time around. That had always been the one thing he'd been jealous of Korra for, and that was having a normal family life; something he had never had. Soon enough he becomes part of the family, and helping Korra train becomes part of his everyday life.

The one aspect he can't help her with was healing, and Senna is a non- bender. He had been the one to recomend that Korra start going to Master Katara for lessons in healing. Luckily she'd taken to healing just as quickely as fighting. Master Katara had mentioned that her husband, Avatar Aang had taken to healing much more easily than fighting; thinking back she had been hinting that she'd known who and what Korra was.

It had been the day after her tenth birthday when they discovered that she could fire and earthbend. She'd become enraged when a teenage boy had beaten her in a waterbending match through cheating; she had thrown a puch that clearly wasn't going to hit the boy, when fire come spiralling out of her hand. Master Katara and Fire Lord Zuko had said she would be better off without the White Lotus getting keeping her behind iced walls; and that she and Prince Iroh could train together while mastering firebending.

Tonraq and himself had agreed that this would be what was best for Korra and help her gain a sense of self. Senna hadn't; she wanted her daughter to live in an eviroment where Korra couldn't get distracted from training, she contacted the White Lotus without telling anyone. Korra had had tears in her eyes as they escorted her out of the small igloo the family shared; her pure oceanic eyes had almost turned a dull grey from all of the sadness she was feeling. He could still remember her words when they took Korra away to the South Pole sanctuary.

'_Not only will Korra have to focus on her training now,' _like as though Korra didn't already, '_but she'll also be restricted from seeing you.'_

He still couldn't figure out why Senna had disliked him so much, maybe it was because he'd always spent so much time with Korra; then he remembered something else once said to him by Master Katara.

'_Watch over her as she get older Noatak, she'll need someone there who knows what she's going through now,' he had given her a quickered eye brow, 'Aang was twelve when he found out that he was the Avatar, far too young an age to realize that you're someone important; she'll need you in other ways one day even if you don't realize it now.'_

_ End Flashback_

With that thought he snapped out of his revalry. Looking toward Liu he signals for the chiblockers to evacuate the area. He really needed to bring Korra back to earth before she hurt someone, and more importantly herself. Running into a near by alleyway he ripped his mask and equalist jacket off, and steps back into the light of day moving towards Korra.

Air is whipping around her at an accelerated rate, and she was starting to lift off of the ground. When he reaches her he grabs her wrist making her turn her attention towards himself.

"Korra, he's gone; we're safe Korra, you're safe," he says to her trying to break through to her, to Korra. The girl that he just realized he'd do anything for, the watertribe girl he loves. He notices that after saying this the air has stopped whipping around her, the water had calmed, and earth had stopped shaking. She had been given control back, the others had retreated back into her subconcious mind; which in his opinion was better than them being at the forfront.

"Noatak," she whispers into his shoulder, "What happened?"  
"He triggered your avatar state by threatening to harm your friends," what she didn't have knowledge of wouldn't kill her.

"He didn't just threaten them, he threatened you too," thinking about it now, that had probably hadn't been his best venue for threats. Maybe her reaction hadn't been entirly from his use of bloodbending.

"You went into the Avatar State because he threatened me?" if that had been her entire reason, then he really shouldn't have stated that quick little jab.

"For the most part?" she said looking up into his eyes, "Yes," now he can see it. The love and affection that's been ther the whole time. The emotions he understands that he recipricates, and probably always has.

"I promise Korra, that from this point on I won't let anything happen to you," and he meant it; with that he leaned in and kissed her to seal his promise. Looking into her eyes realized that he'd have to find a way to end the revolution and get Liu on City Council. along with some of his smarter followers who could even the odds for non- benders. Never again would he endanger her like this, never again did he want to see her achieve the Avatar State.


End file.
